When you meet your other self
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Greed-ler lo ha arruinado todo. Ahora su única oportunidad de remediarlo yace en viajar al pasado y convencer a Oncie de no tomar el mismo camino. Pero la convivencia les hará encontrar algo nuevo en ellos que los unirá. Oncest. Fluffy. Nuevo Rating!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **El Lórax y sus personajes pertenecen a Dr. Seuss

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, tras un receso de más de un año de escribir en , he regesado con mi nuevo fandom, Oncest.

No contiene violencia y, he de reconocer, es algo, o muy, fluffy. Pero es el primero. De momento voy a la mitad del fanfic, pero espero terminarlo pronto. De igual forma, aseguro actualizaciones periódicas y constantes.

Sin más que decir, disfruten :)

* * *

**Prólogo**

Once-ler miró a su alrededor por primera vez en varios años. Lo que alguna vez fue un gran bosque de Trúfulas lleno de colores luminosos y animalillos cantarines, ahora quedaba reducido a troncos cortados, un cielo grisáceo y una bruma pestilente que se extendían hacia el horizonte. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado enceguecer de aquella manera por su propia avaricia? ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

Miró hacia abajo, encontrando al Lórax de pie, observándolo con sus decepcionados ojos. Sabía que había hecho mal al romper su promesa, al ignorar cualquier intento de ayuda por parte del pequeño anaranjado. Pero su propio ego le había hecho obstinarse a la idea de que el Lórax no sabía de eso, de que no le importaba que al fin lo hubiera conseguido. Qué error había cometido al no escucharlo.

-¿Ves ahora lo que has causado, Greed-ler?-le preguntó de manera pausada, sin enojo, solo con la decepción marcada en cada sílaba, nombrándolo por el apodo que se había ganado en los últimos años. "Greed-ler", el nombre le quedaba tan bien como sus guantes verdes hechos a la medida. –Lo destruiste todo.

-Yo no…-comenzó a decir, con voz ronca, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Su boca se había secado súbitamente, tanto que le costaba decir algo como excusa, aunque tampoco era que tuviera una.

-¿No querías que esto sucediera? ¿No sabías que esto podía pasar?-terminó por decir el Lórax, con ojos acusatorios y subiendo un poco la voz. Era obvio que no había cabida para una excusa tan mala como las que se le hubieron podido ocurrir a Greed-ler.-Pues bien, ya está hecho. Destruiste todo lo que alguna vez hubo aquí. Acabaste no solo con los árboles de Trúfula, sino con todo lo demás. Los animales que te acogieron tuvieron que huir de ésta destrucción y contaminación que por tus caprichos causaste.

-¿No puedes arreglarlo? ¿No puedes utilizar tus poderes y revertir esto?-inquirió con desesperación en la voz. Ahora que veía las consecuencias de sus actos, quería enmendarlo todo a cualquier precio. No importa qué tuviera que dar o sacrificar a cambio de ello.

-No funciona así.-suspiró el pequeño ser anaranjado. Ojalá, pues hubiera evitado que eso pasara.

-Entonces dime cómo lo puedo revertir.-en sus ojos podía notarse la culpa y el dolor que sentía por sus terribles actos. -Dime, Lórax. Ayúdame a remediarlo.-lo agitó un poco tomándolo por los hombros.

-Hay una forma.-musitó el peludo ser.-Pero debes asegurarte de conseguirlo, porque es la única oportunidad que obtendrás. Si lo arruinas ésta vez, ya nada podrá hacerse.-le advirtió, levantando un dedo para dejarlo en claro. Greed-ler asintió. Haría lo que fuera por recuperar el bosque que él mismo se encargó de destruir. –Debes volver al pasado y encontrar tu antiguo "yo". Tienes que convencerlo de alejarse del camino equivocado, del que tú tomaste, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo.-asintió con rapidez.

-Más vale que así sea o esto-señaló el desolado valle-seguirá igual.

-¿Cómo viajaré al pasado?-cuestionó Greed-ler, notando que no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía suceder si quiera eso. Pero el Lórax no parecía preocupado por aquél detalle importante, en lo absoluto.

-En eso sí puedo ayudarte.-respondió. –Solo recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Todo comenzó a desenfocarse frente a sus ojos, mientras las palabras del Lórax seguían resonando en su cabeza. No comprendía lo último que su peludo y antiguo amigo le había dicho, no consiguió escucharlo con claridad. Pero de algo estaba seguro: si lo echaba a perder de nuevo, no habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

**N/A:** Se aceptan críticas constructivas, sugerencias y opiniones :) Espero perdonen faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado. :)

¡Hasta el siguiente!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **El Lórax, Once-ler y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Dr. Seuss.

**N/A: **No pude resistirme, así que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo :) Espero les agrade. Gracias a quienes lo han leído y, si tienen sugerencias u opiniones, pueden dejar reviews o mensajes privados. :D

**Capítulo 1**

Otro día intentando vender su thneed, otro día de haber sido la burla de la ciudad y el entretenimiento de aquellos que gozaban lanzándole tomates al rostro, consiguiendo que su entusiasmo quedara embarrado en el suelo. Un día más que el éxito se alejaba de sus manos. ¿Cuándo podría conseguirlo? ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de que su gran invento, el thneed, era algo que necesitaban? Vamos, era multiusos, suave y ¡se veía bien! ¿Por qué no podían simplemente darle una oportunidad como lo hacían con productos menos interesantes o útiles?

-Tal vez necesite un nuevo jinggle…-musitó, una vez que cerró la puerta de su hogar tras él.

-O quizás una mejor publicidad.-dijo una voz. Once-ler se quedó de piedra. Nadie más habitaba aquél bosque fuera de él, los animalitos y el Lórax, y ninguno de ellos podía abrir su puerta ni mucho menos hablar de aquella manera. Su vista viajó hasta detenerse en el comedor, donde una figura vestida de verde le daba la espalda.

-¿Qui…quién eres tú? ¿Qu…qué haces en mi casa?-inquirió, con cierta preocupación. ¿Qué tal si pensaba robarle? No es que tuviera mucho, pero nunca se sabe con esos ladrones. Tanteó hacia donde tenía su hacha, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarla allí. Aquella mañana la había dejado recargada en ese sitio. Quizás el ladrón la tenía y pensaba matarlo con ella para silenciarlo.

-Eso es algo…difícil de explicar.-aquél extraño se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta. Al lado de la silla donde hubo estado sentado se podía observar el hacha. Unos lentes oscuros evitaban que Once-ler pudiera apreciar los ojos de aquél hombre, y un sombrero de copa adornaba su cabeza, cubierta por cabello negro azabache, al igual que sus pantalones y relucientes zapatos. Aunque, a pesar de sus ropas finas, su porte no denotaba del todo la seguridad que parecía querer demostrar.

-Comienza a hacerlo antes de que grite. Y…y ¡hay animales salvajes afuera! –mintió Once-ler, en un intento por mantener su vida a salvo.

-Claro, "feroces" barbaloots, peces que cantan y pájaros que celebran el poner huevos.-rió un poco el desconocido.-Vaya que has conseguido asustarme. –lo dijo con sarcasmo. Incluso en una situación así, pudo notar la burla en la voz de aquél.

Once-ler lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero, ¿cómo es que sabía todo eso? Solo alguien que viviera en el bosque de Trúfulas podía saberlo. Lo observó con detenimiento. Fuera del traje estrafalario y, a la vista, carísimo y de calidad, tenía un rostro redondeado, que le recordaba al propio; algunas pecas salpicaban su nariz y mejillas y el cabello negro parecía tener el mismo corte que el suyo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó, obteniendo de nuevo la atención del otro, quien había borrado su expresión burlesca.

-Yo, mi querido Oncie, soy tú.-una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras se deshacía de sus lentes oscuros.

Once-ler se dio cuenta muy tarde de que estaba cayendo hacia atrás. El piso debajo de él lo trajo a la realidad. ¿Que era él? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Era una broma, ¿cierto? Pero… se parecía a él, quitando las ojeras y la expresión maliciosa que adornaba el rostro del otro.

-No…-se puso en pie-Tú no puedes ser yo. Es una broma, ¿verdad?-preguntó-Sí, o un sueño extraño. No debo seguir comiendo tantos malvaviscos antes de dormir…-musitó para sí.

Greed-ler, quien había aparecido allí hacia ya unas dos horas gracias a la extraña magia del Lórax, le miró con atención. No le creía, en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo le hacía ver que era él pero del futuro? Fácil, utilizando información acerca de un pasado común. O le creería, o comenzaría a gritarle que era un acosador o algo por el estilo. Bueno, tenía que arriesgarse. El bosque de Trúfula estaba en juego.

-Oncie, Oncie, Oncie…-musitó, llamando de nuevo la atención de su antiguo yo, a la vez que tomaba asiento en una silla.-No soy un sueño….-le lanzó algunos malvaviscos a la cabeza, consiguiendo molestarlo un poco y, de paso, comprobando que aquello era la realidad. –Soy Once-Ler, el inventor del Thneed-señaló el producto que el menor llevaba colgado al cuello.-El chico de campo que se convirtió en un gran y muy rico empresario.

-No, eso no puede ser. –refutó Oncie.- Además, a nadie parece interesarle el Thneed. ¿Cómo podrías convertirte en algo así si nadie quiere comprarte el producto?

-Porque, como es obvio, lo hice. No solo uno…Miles. ¡Millones!-sus brazos se alzaron al aire dando a entender la cantidad. Su rostro se iluminó como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. ¿Acaso la avaricia volvía a su ser? No, no podía dejarla regresar. Bajó sus manos y carraspeó, recordándose a lo que iba y lo que pasaría si no lo conseguía. –Bueno, eso sucedió. –su expresión volvió a ser la de hacía un rato. –Algo que aún no te pasa a **ti**.-hizo énfasis al señalarlo. -¿Comprendes?

Once-ler entrecerró los ojos. Entonces…¿su "yo" del futuro había conseguido vender no solo un thneed, sino millones de ellos? Eso sonaba sorprendente, fascinante, pero, ¿qué hacía allí si les iba tan bien?

-Supongamos que te creo….-musitó Oncie.-¿Qué haces aquí si nos fue tan bien?

El rostro de Greed-ler se ensombreció al recordar el valle destruido y contaminado. ¿Tendría el valor de decirle en lo que se convertiría? ¿De decirle el mal que causaría? ¿De contarle cómo su avaricia lo había hecho destruir aquél hermoso lugar donde vivía a costa de tener más productos y, por lo tanto, más dinero? No, no podía. No podía decirle la clase de monstruo en la que se convertiría. Aunque mentirse a sí mismo era casi igual de terrible.

-Evitando que vendas el thneed.-señaló la rosada prenda que Oncie no tardó en aferrar contra sí como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió, un tanto afectado y extrañado. ¿Por qué quería evitar lo que había de su vida algo tan fascinante?

-Porque eso te llevará a tomar la peor decisión. –dijo, de manera cortante. –Oncie, no vendas el thneed.

-No. ¡Es **mí **invento! ¡**Mí** creación!-exclamó.-He soñado con esto, no puedes arrebatarme un futuro que **tú** ya tuviste. –lo señaló de manera acusatoria, como si el mayor intentara quedarse aquél brillante y prometedor futuro para él mismo, algo que, debía admitir, sonaba por demás estúpido, pues eran el mismo.

-Estoy intentando evitar que cometas el peor error de tu vida. Créeme, sino me haces caso ahora, lo lamentarás…no, lo **lamentaremos**.-se corrigió Greed-ler.- De verdad.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que lamentaremos?-cuestionó. ¿Por qué aquél insistía tanto con eso? ¿Qué no el futuro había sido muy bueno? ¿Por qué hablaba de errores y lamentos? ¿Cuál era su verdadero futuro?

Greed-ler suspiró. No pensaba decírselo. ¿Para qué hacerle ver al ser corrupto en que se había convertido y las consecuencias de sus acciones tan atroces? No. Más valía que utilizara una táctica diferente. Asustar, no. A menos que fuera su último recurso.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que le hicimos al Lórax?-inquirió, mirando por una ventana. Oncie asintió.-Bueno, sigue recordándola cada vez que pienses fabricar un thneed. –se acercó a él y le revolvió un poco los cabellos, antes de salir de allí. Ya se encargaría de recordarle aquél pacto una y otra vez. Pero, de momento, sabía que Oncie no haría nada que pudiera dañar el plan, el futuro o el ambiente. Salió de la casa, sin encontrarse con alguno de sus viejos amigos, y se dirigió al lugar donde yacía el primer tronco, único vestigio, además del thneed, del árbol de Trúfula que hubo cortado tiempo atrás.


	3. Capitulo 2

El Lórax y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Dr. Seuss

**N/A: Agradezco mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de leer el fanfic, a los que lo agregan a favoritos o story alert y, sobre todo a 3liaNav y winxzafir por haber dejado reviews. **

**Capítulo dos**

Aquella noche, Oncie se preparó para dormir, como de costumbre. Hacía horas que no veía a su doppelganger, lo que le hacía sospechar que por fin se había ido o que había sufrido una fuerte alucinación. Terminaba de lavar sus dientes, cuando el sonido de la puerta principal le hizo parar. Alguien entraba, con pasos no tan ligeros. Se asomó para ver de quién se trataba, aunque ya sabía quién era. El otro Once-ler. Frunció el ceño. ¿No pensaba irse?

-¿Qué hajej aqji?-inquirió, con pasta dental en su boca. Greed-ler alzó una ceja, mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y el sombrero, dejándolos en una silla. Oncie terminó con su labor para enfrentarse mejor al otro.-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió, viendo cómo el otro se despojaba de su corbata y su saco.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¿No deberías ir de regreso a tu época o algo?-cuestionó.

-No funciona así, Oncie.-le pellizcó la mejilla.-Me quedaré para ayudarte. –sonrió de lado, antes de dejarse caer en la cama y acobijarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Quedarte? Espera… ¡esa es mi cama!-exclamó, notando cómo Greed-ler acomodaba bien una almohada.

-Por lo tanto, también es mía. Y puedo dormir en ella.

-No, no puedes. Si vas a quedarte, construye una casa o…duerme afuera.-señaló al frío exterior.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Serías capaz de enviar a alguien que viene en tu ayuda al frío de la noche?-su voz sonaba ofendida, lo cual consiguió ablandar a Oncie. Perfecto, se estaba creyendo ese numerito barato que del Lórax había aprendido alguna vez.

-N…no, no creo…-musitó el menor.-Bueno, pero duerme en el suelo.

-Pero es frío e incómodo…-se rehusó Greed-ler. Podía ser que intentara redimirse, pero dormir en el piso no entraba en sus planes.

-Te daré mantas.

-Me niego.-se tapó todo y esperó a que Oncie se diera por vencido. No tardó en escuchar una exclamación de molestia antes de notar cómo la luz era apagada.

El cuerpo de Oncie se metió entre las sábanas, topándose pronto con el de Greed-ler, quien le miraba desde su pequeño refugio. Tras darse algunos golpes en un intento de acomodarse bien, ambos terminaron por recostarse de lado, con sus miradas dentro de la del otro. Para el mayor, sería una experiencia interesante. Para el menor, un martirio.

El sol estaba en lo alto del bosque de Trúfulas cuando Greed-ler salió de la casa. Luego de haber molestado esa mañana a Oncie, había conseguido que le diera de su desayuno. Aunque no fuera de esa época, sentía sus mismas necesidades de siempre. Recordó lo que aquella mañana había sucedido, mientras caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia el tronco talado.

_Un gritillo de molestia o sorpresa le había despertado. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los de Oncie, que le miraban recriminándole. Más obvio no podía ser. Se había dado cuenta. Durante la noche, Greed-ler no pudo evitar entrelazar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Oncie, en una especie de abrazo para mantener el calor y para sentir la compañía que tanto necesitaba. Era reconfortante tener a alguien así, tan cerca y tan cálido a su lado. Nunca había tenido a nadie de esa manera. Pero, aún cuando él lo encontraba un gesto inocente, parecía ser que Oncie no, pues intentaba salir de aquél abrazo. Greed-ler solo sonrió, mas no le soltó._

_-¿Qué sucede, Oncie?-inquirió, levantando una ceja para provocarlo._

_-¿P…por qué me abrazas?-Greed-ler lo miró. ¿Era un sonrojo lo que había en las mejillas del menor? Sin mencionar ese nerviosismo en la voz. _

_-Porque eres lindo y no quería que te fueras de mí.-le guiñó un ojo, incrementando el sonrojo del otro antes de soltar una risa que denotaba que era broma.-Tenía frío.-deshizo el abrazo. No era del todo cierto, pero no podía comenzar a hacer cosas tan extrañas y no ganarse así la confianza de Oncie._

Suspiró, antes de dejarse caer al lado del tronco cortado. Estaba allí por su misión, no podía comenzar a complicar más las cosas.

-Hey, muchacho, ¿no tienes mal…vaviscos?-dijo una voz ronca frente a él. Lo miró a través de sus gafas, a pesar de que no era necesario, pues conocía al dueño de aquella molesta voz.-Tú no eres el muchacho.

-¿Ah, no?-se quitó los lentes oscuros y el sombrero-¿Qué dices ahora, Lórax?-le sonrió.

-No puedes serlo…-los ojos del ser se habían abierto en sorpresa.-Pero…¿cómo?-lo tocó con su mano peluda.

-Soy real, Lórax. Lo soy.-en un impulso, abrazó al pequeño, dejándole aún más extrañado.-Lo siento. De verdad. –había querido decirle eso al de su época, pero la vergüenza y el miedo de enfrentar de cerca aquellos ojos decepcionados se lo habían impedido.

El anaranjado lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Por qué lo sentía?

-¿Quién eres?-inquirió, antes de ser soltado por aquél joven…no, hombre, de esbelta figura y traje verde.

-Soy Once-ler. Pero vengo del futuro. –y así fue como decidió contarle la historia. Quizás el Lórax actual le pudiera ayudar.

**-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado más días de humillación para Oncie, durante los cuales regresaba a casa para encontrar a su futuro "yo", Greed-ler, junto al Lórax u otro animalillo, charlando como si fueran amigos o discutiendo sobre algo que no conseguía escuchar; o simplemente deambulando por el bosque de trúfulas hasta que lo veía llegar.

No podía negar que su compañía le resultaba grata, y entretenida cuando lo veía discutir con el Lórax, pero a veces solo era un fastidio cínico y engreído.

-¿Vendiste el thneed?-escuchó a sus espaldas. Las voces del Lórax y de Greed-ler juntos parecían burlarse de la obvia respuesta que su silencio les daba. ¿Cómo es que siquiera esos dos habían comenzado a llevarse? Recordaba haber visto a Greed-ler y al Lórax toparse un día y tener una acalorada discusión sobre lo que sucedía allí, pero para ese momento ya se hablaban como conocidos. Parecía que se habían aliado para fastidiarlo juntos en lugar de ayudarlo.

Entró a la casa, suspirando al cerrar la puerta. Sentía que tenía tomate en el cabello y un cansancio emocional del que no podía recuperarse con un día libre solamente. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y llenó la tina de agua. Al menos podía intentar lavarse y relajarse a la vez.

-No se pudo de nuevo, ¿eh?-peguntó la voz de Greed-ler desde la entrada de la habitación que ahora debían compartir.

-No.-murmuró, un tanto afligido. Estaba cansado de ser humillado. Pero cada día se daba esperanzas al recordar lo que Greed-ler dijo sobre vender muchos thneeds. Solo que no podía esperar a que al fin empezara esa etapa.

Se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la tina, cerrando los ojos.

La puerta se abrió y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Greed-ler se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a lavarle el cabello.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-inquirió Oncie. Hasta ese momento, Greed-ler no había mostrado más preocupación o amabilidad hacia él fuera de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el thneed y su fabricación. O cuando estaba despierto, pues seguía despertando dentro del abrazo del otro.

-Porque no puedo dejarte pasar por esto solo, como yo lo hice.-musitó.- Duele ser humillado, ¿cierto?

-Sí.-afirmó. Se sentía terrible.-¿Cuánto más pasará hasta que la venda?-inquirió, esperando que fuera una fecha cercana, o no podría soportarlo más y se daría por vencido.

-Ya falta poco…-contestó el otro, antes de echar agua sobre su cabeza para enjuagar su cabello. –Pero tienes que ver qué harás cuando ese momento llegue. –le recordó, como cada día desde su aparición.

-Si de verdad mucha gente lo comprará, no podré solo, ¿o sí?-preguntó.

-No…pero piensa bien sobre eso, Oncie. No puedes pedirle ayuda a cualquiera, ¿entendido? Podrían darte un consejo equivocado.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Acaso me crees idiota como para no saber distinguir uno bueno de uno malo?-le preguntó con cierta irritación por ser tratado como un niño pequeño por su futuro "yo".

Greed-ler alzó una ceja. Si algo le había dejado en claro a Oncie era que **él** había sido tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que estaba yendo por el camino equivocado hasta que hubo llegado a sus últimas y terribles consecuencias.

-Lo siento…-murmuró Oncie, callando al darse cuenta de lo que había implicado, con las mejillas sonrojadas de la pena. Y ahora que pensaba en pena…-Un minuto…¿qué haces en mi baño?-lo miró con alarma, mientras intentaba que las burbujas cubrieran por completo su cuerpo desnudo. Greed-ler emitió una risa. No es como si no supiera lo que había allí abajo exactamente.

-No vine a propasarme contigo si eso es lo que crees. Aunque…-una sonrisa maliciosa surgió en su rostro, haciendo a Oncie sonrojar aún más.-…si eso es una invitación, podría considerarla.-le guiñó un ojo. El menor simplemente se quedó en silencio, sin recordar cómo se hablaba o cómo debería actuar ante semejante situación. Su futuro "yo" estaba… ¿insinuándosele?

-Ahm, yo…no sé si… eh…-las palabras simplemente no llegaban ni a su mente y mucho menos a su boca.

-Oh, ya veo. Aún no has besado a nadie, ¿verdad?-vio cómo los ojos de Oncie rehuían a los suyos.-Bueno, eso es fácil de arreglar.-lo tomó del mentón. El menor intentó decir algo para detenerlo, pero parecía que su cerebro había salido de vacaciones y lo había dejado simplemente farfullando cosas ininteligibles.-Vamos, ¿qué mejor que experimentarlo con uno mismo?

Los labios de Greed-ler rozaron los de Oncie unos momentos antes de por fin unir sus bocas. Las manos del que aún seguía con ropas fueron hacia la nuca y la cintura del que estaba en la bañera, sin saber qué hacer con aquella sensación, tan nueva para él. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellos impulsos eléctricos que recorrían su cuerpo, conforme la lengua de Greed-ler recorría sus labios entreabiertos. No supo cuándo su cavidad bucal fue profanada por aquella lengua tan conocida y a la vez tan extraña, pero no importó mucho cuando se encontró con la propia, que tímidamente comenzó a moverse.

Greed-ler retiró sus labios, mas no soltó a Oncie, quien intentaba regular su respiración entre jadeos. Su rostro pecoso se encontraba cubierto de una capa rosada que denotaba tanto la excitación del momento como la vergüenza del acto.

-Y dime, ¿te gustó?-el de verde volvió a guiñarle el ojo, con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia al comprobar que el otro chico no podía ni articular palabra aún.-Tomaré eso como un sí.-le dio un beso corto antes de soltarlo y levantarse para irse.-Disfruta tu baño.

**N/A:** **Espero no defraudar a nadie y que cualquier comentario que tengan me lo hagan saber. :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de El Lórax le pertenecen a Dr. Seuss.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron a favoritos y story alert este fic. Y sobre todo a **Goticoradex** por haber dejado un review tan maravilloso (de verdad me alegaste el día). Espero que siga siendo de su agrado. :)

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MATERIAL RATING "M".** Y es muy fluffy, así que, menores de edad o personas que no quieran leer cosas algo impropias, les recomiendo leer solo las tres primeras partes :)

Aún no estoy muy segura de cómo quedó éste capítulo. Tiene más pinta de relleno que otra cosa, pero juro que no lo es. Es para explicar un poco más la relación entre ellos antes de que el "infierno se desate", por así decirlo. :)

**Capítulo 3**

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras su boca se abría para reclamar, pero en lugar de lograr su cometido, terminaba siendo apresada por unos labios ya conocidos, al igual que su cintura por aquellas manos que cada vez que lo tocaban producían descargas eléctricas a su paso. ¿Por qué sentía que sus piernas se derretían y que el calor aumentaba?

Greed-ler lo soltó antes de sonreír con suficiencia.

-¿Entonces sí habrá pancakes?-inquirió, consiguiendo que asintiera como respuesta, a pesar que aquella mañana pensaba cocinar algo diferente. –Me da gusto.-abrió la puerta para salir un poco-Por cierto, has mejorado.-le guiñó el ojo y salió, dejándolo completamente avergonzado por su reacción.

**-o-o-o**

Tras haber caminado durante un rato, al fin lo encontró, sentado a la orilla del río, como le había escrito en la nota. ¿Por qué lo citaba allí si sabía que debía ir a vender su thneed? Se sentó a su lado, sin conseguir espantarlo, como esperaba.

-Creí que no vendrías.-dijo Greed-ler, con un dejo de burla. No era cierto. Sabía que iría, aún cuando debería estar vendiendo su thneed a como diera lugar.

-Mientes.-apuntó, logrando que el otro solo sonriera de satisfacción. -¿Por qué me citaste aquí? Tengo que ir a vender thn…-pero calló en el acto al sentir unos labios ajenos sobre los suyos, aunque por un breve momento. ¿Por qué había sido tan corto esta vez? ¿Y por qué le había importado más la duración que el hecho de que se hubiera aprovechado de nuevo de él?

-Hoy no es el día, Oncie.-le dijo, mientras se quitaba su sombrero y sus zapatos.-¿Por qué no lo tomas libre? ¿O prefieres pasarlo con tomate en la cara?-arqueó una ceja, recibiendo un gesto negativo por toda respuesta.

-¿Y qué planeas que haga entonces?

-Piensa en lo que de verdad quieres, o simplemente descansa un poco.-le animó, antes de recostarse en el pasto, con sus lentes oscuros puestos.

-¿Qué es lo que…de verdad quiero?-tragó saliva, mientras le miraba quitarse la corbata y desabrochar su saco. Desde el beso en la tina veía a Greed-ler con algo parecido al deseo. Sentía ansiedad de tenerlo cerca, de que sus labios volvieran a tocarse una y otra vez.

-Sí, piénsalo bien. –musitó, quedándose dormido, con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra en el pasto, cerca de Oncie.

Durante un rato, no hizo nada. Solo se escuchaban los peces, cantando y chapoteando en la cercanía, los pájaros que volaban sobre sus cabezas y la respiración tranquila de Greed-ler. Aunque probablemente también los latidos agitados de su propio corazón se pudieran escuchar. En un momento de decisión, colocó su mano sobre la del mayor, sintiendo la calidez a través de los guantes verdes que su futuro "yo" no se quitaba a menudo. Su ritmo cardiaco regresó a la normalidad tras unos momentos así. Mientras Greed-ler no se enterara, estaba a salvo, ¿no? A salvo de tener que admitir que, fuera de molestarle, le agradaba en demasía su compañía.

Suspiró. No podía simplemente decirle eso. Aunque fuera algo que quisiera.

Dio un sobresalto al sentir cómo los dedos de Greed-ler se entrelazaban con los suyos. Con miedo, se atrevió a voltearse un poco hacia él. Debajo de aquellos lentes podía sentir la mirada penetrante del otro. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su espalda. ¿Le habría molestado? Pero la leve sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del mayor le confirmó todo lo contrario.

-¿A qué le temes, Oncie?-murmuró.

No le respondió. De algún modo, sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Greed-ler conocía la respuesta tanto como él. Después de todo, era él.

**-o-o-**

-¿Quién quiere una novena ronda?-inquirió Oncie, con su delantal rosado y una sartén donde terminaba de cocinar el último pancake. Al voltear, observó cómo los barbaloots ya no podían más, a excepción del más grande y rechoncho. El Lórax pidió un poco más, pero Greed-ler decidió no ir por ello. No pudo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento. Estaba junto a una ventana, viendo por ella como si esperara que algo sucediera.

De repente, sintieron como si el piso se moviera. ¿Un terremoto?

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió Oncie, asustado y sin soltar la torre de pancakes, al instante que los barbaloots y demás animales se paraban de un salto, con temor.

-No es algo malo… aún…-informó Greed-ler, mientras los animales se dirigían a la puerta para salir de allí. Una vez afuera, observaron cómo una multitud de personas se acercaban a ellos, cantando aquél jinggle que Oncie había compuesto.

-¿Quieren…thneeds?-preguntó Oncie. Su futuro ser lo miró de reojo. Se le notaba la emoción en aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podía reprenderlo por ello, pues, después de todo, conocía aquella sensación. Pero quería hablar con él antes de que lo hiciera. Antes de que la llamara.

-Oncie…-se acercó tan rápido como pudo, pero la multitud ya se había interpuesto entre ambos, ofreciéndole dinero al otro. No podía dejarlo. No debía permitir que comenzara con la cadena de errores por la que ya había pasado. -¡Oncie!-observó con algo de terror cómo tomaba un teléfono y marcaba a su madre. Era ahora o nunca. Se abrió paso entre la multitud para coger el artefacto y alejarlo de Oncie, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, un hombre lo empujó y cayó al suelo. Tuvo que apresurarse para salir de allí y no terminar aplastado, pero eso solamente le impidió realizar su labor. Con horror vio cómo Oncie colgaba el teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miró al Lórax. No podía defraudarlo. Haría lo que fuera por impedir que Oncie terminara como él, un monstruo lleno de avaricia que destruyó todo lo que había a su paso.

**-o-o-o-**

Abrió sus ojos azules. Aquél día era mucho más prometedor que el anterior, pues tenía la certeza de que su thneed sería un éxito, a pesar de que Greed-ler se lo hubiera asegurado mil veces ya. Llevó una mano a sus ojos para poder enfocar mejor, y la alejó de nuevo al conseguir su cometido. Unos ojos azules, un tanto más oscuros que los propios, estaban clavados en los suyos.

Un sonrojo involuntario acudió a sus mejillas al notar que los brazos de Greed-ler estaban alrededor de su cuerpo como cada mañana. Por ello se sentía tan cómodo. Recibió un beso en la nariz. Últimamente, tras el beso en la tina, Greed-ler se comportaba de esa forma. Le daba besos o abrazos sin razón y, aunque protestó al principio, debía admitir que le gustaba eso. Le sonrió, aunque no recibió el mismo gesto como respuesta.

-¿Pa…pasa algo, Greed-ler?-inquirió con miedo. No podía evitarlo.

-Oncie, recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste al Lórax, ¿verdad?-el menor lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Claro que lo hacía. ¿Cómo podía olvidarla si, además, ambos se la recordaban día a día? Asintió, desechando cualquier idea de reclamar. ¿Por qué se molestaba cada vez que le recordaban eso?

-Quiero que la tengas muy presente una vez que venga tu madre.-le aclaró.

-¿Por qué insisten tanto con eso?-terminó por decir Oncie.-No la romperé. Confíen un poco en mí.

-Oncie, no es que no confíe en ti. Pero sé lo que puede suceder si no te mantienes firme con esa decisión. No puedes flaquear ni un poco. –le tomó la mejilla, mientras intentaba que comprendiera.

-Y no lo haré. –respondió, con firmeza. Lo miró a los ojos en silencio. Podía ver el dolor en los ojos del mayor. Siempre estaba allí esa sombra, evitando que fuera totalmente feliz por un instante. ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro sino seguía su consejo? ¿Por qué le ayudaba si ya había vivido las consecuencias? ¿Qué más le daba si pasaba por lo mismo?-Greed-ler, ¿por qué me ayudas tan desesperadamente?

Tras una pausa un tanto larga que solo consiguió impacientar al menor, Greed-ler contestó.

-Porque quiero evitar que sufras.-su respuesta era sincera, pero Oncie sabía que no estaba completa. –Te protegeré del futuro que nos tocó vivir, Oncie. Ésta vez será uno más brillante.-le sonrió un poco, sin burla o satisfacción. Era una sonrisa de ánimo, una que pactaba una promesa.

-¿Por qué hablas de los beneficios que tendré y no de los tuyos, Greed-ler? También será algo bueno para ti.

-Lo sé…pero…-calló por un momento, sin saber si continuar o no. –Me importas más, Oncie.

El corazón del menor se agitó en regocijo. Sus mejillas, de por sí ya sonrosadas, despedían un brillo rojizo, mientras que sus labios buscaron instintivamente aquellos por los que llevaba tiempo suplicando en silencio.

Los brazos de Greed-ler volvieron a cernirse alrededor de la cintura de Oncie, con fuerza. No esperaba esa reacción ante lo que acababa de revelarle, pero no podía quejarse. ¿De verdad el menor le estaba correspondiendo a esos sentimientos que había intentado reprimir? Aquél beso tan profundo e íntimo respondía por sí solo. Sus lenguas se encontraban entrelazadas en una danza, mientras que el mayor se colocó sobre Oncie, quien ahora tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La excitación involuntaria que aquél beso espontáneo, real, lleno de candor en un principio, seguido por la pasión que guardaban en su interior, quizás desde siempre, fue lo que les impulsó a continuar, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacían, en cómo lo hacían ni en el por qué. Sólo existía el presente. No había dos Once-ler, sino Oncie y Greed-ler, tan diferentes como podían ser, pero compartiendo un mismo sentimiento, un momento tan íntimo que no podía ser malgastado con nadie más.

Siguió besándole, mientras sus manos se concentraban en retirar el pijama de conejos que su antiguo ser tenía puesto. Acarició con la palma desnuda de su mano el pecho suave que tenía debajo de sí. Dejó libres los labios del menor para continuar saboreando su cuello, mientras intentaba despojarle del pantalón. Con cierto nerviosismo y vergüenza, Oncie se los quitó, ayudándole un poco, mientras dejaba escapar algunos gemidos provocados por la boca de Greed-ler succionando su piel. Una mano traviesa acarició su abdomen antes de llegar a sus partes nobles.

-Gre…greed-ler…-musitó, antes de morderse el labio. Sentía como aquella parte cobraba vida. De repente sentía mucho calor, en especial en aquella zona, donde algo comenzaba a palpitar ante el tacto del mayor.

-Relájate, Oncie…-le susurró al oído, provocando que un impulso eléctrico recorriera la espina dorsal del menor. –Vas a disfrutarlo de verdad.-le prometió, antes de besar su nariz. Tenía experiencia en general, pero aquello que hacía con Oncie era algo nuevo para él.

La mano que permanecía sobre el miembro de Oncie lo tomó por completo, con suavidad. El calor aumentó en el cuerpo del menor, mientras que la mano en su erección comenzaba a moverse de arriba abajo. Los gemidos salieron de la boca del de pijama de conejos, quien no había experimentando algo así hasta aquél momento. Se sentía muy bien y mejoraba conforme Greed-ler aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos, hasta que llegó el clímax y expulsó todo aquél líquido sobre el mayor y él mismo. Debía ser un desastre allí abajo, pero de momento estaba concentrado en las sensaciones y en respirar de nuevo sin agitarse tanto.

Con los ojos entrecerrados vio a Greed-ler deshacerse de sus pantalones manchados y bajarse su ropa interior, mostrando un miembro ya erecto y con algo de líquido en la punta de éste. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa. Si bien no había estado preparado para lo primero, mucho menos para lo que seguía.

-Intentaré que no duela.-le dijo, mientras regresaba a la cama y acercaba la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Oncie.-Si te duele, me dices.-lo miró. El menor pasó saliva y asintió, nervioso. Dolor. No quería eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco intrigado y excitado por lo que vendría. Vio a Greed-ler llenar generosamente dos dedos con el semen que tenía esparcido sobre el abdomen, antes de que desaparecieran por unos instantes.

Sintió cómo tocaba su entrada con uno de ellos y, con lentitud, lo adentraba en ella. Dolía, y mucho. Aferró sus manos en la cabecera de la cama, mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor. Aquél dedo dio algunas vueltas mientras el dolor cedía un poco. Pero había visto dos dedos, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse por el siguiente.

-Oncie, relájate un poco.-dijo Greed-ler en su oído.-No dolerá tanto.-le dio un beso profundo, provocando que se relajara un poco y bajara la guardia, justo a tiempo para ingresar el siguiente dedo en aquella cavidad que se encontraba tan caliente y estrecha. Oncie mordió el labio del mayor esta vez.

Tras unos momentos así, el menor empezó a relajarse, comenzando a sentir algunas oleadas de placer. Greed-ler retiró sus dedos y, sin perder tiempo, fue metiendo su miembro con cuidado en la entrada de Oncie. Volvía a doler, pero era menor esta vez. Una vez que se hubo acostumbrado, Greed-ler comenzó a moverse. Adelante, atrás. Afuera, adentro. Más rápido. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, mientras el calor y la fricción aumentaban. El ritmo iba en ascenso, al igual que le volumen de aquellos gemidos de placer, pues el dolor se había desvanecido. Pronto llegarían al clímax, de eso estaban seguros.

Sus nombres salieron de sus labios, antes de que se besaran fugazmente. El semen de Greed-ler terminó dentro de Oncie, mientras que el del menor volvió a esparcirse entre ambos. No tenían idea que tanta excitación había reanimado aquél órgano.

Entre jadeos y un sudor pegajoso, Greed-ler se retiró de la entrada de Oncie y se recostó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con una manta. Más tarde se encargarían del desastre causado.

-Te quiero, Oncie…-murmuró, mientras se quedaba dormido, con sus brazos estrechando el cuerpo del otro. El menor lo sabía, pero escucharlo le hizo feliz.

**-o-o**

**N/A: **Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias, y cada review tanto con duda o felicitación es gratamente contestado. ¡Hasta la siguiente semana! Alguien tiene que ponerse a escribir urgentemente el siguiente capítulo nwn'


End file.
